parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Children Story 2
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of the second movie 1999 Disney and Pixar film, "Toy Story 2". Cast *Woody - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Buzz Lightyear - Paddington Bear *Mr. Potato Head - Peter Pan *Slinky Dog - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Rex - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Hamm - Huxley Pig *Bo Peep - Nellie the Elephant *Bo Peep's Sheep - Berlioz, Marie and Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Troll Dolls - Oliver's Brothers and Sisters (Oliver & Company) *Jessie - Aunt Lucy (Paddington Bear) *Emperor Zurg - Caractus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *Mrs. Potato Head - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to Sea) *Rocky Gibraltar - Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *Mr. Shark - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Barrel of Monkeys - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *Mr. Spell - Top Cat *Trash Can Toys - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) *Wheezy - Willie Wagtail (Dot and the Kangaroo) *Etch - Huckleberry Hound *Bullseye - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Stinky Pete - Slideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Andy - Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry) *Mrs. Davis - Henry's Mum *Molly - Baby Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Buster - Dill the Dog (The Herbs) *Al - Victor and Hugo (Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime) *Geri the Cleaner - Fagin (Oliver & Company) *Utility Belt Buzz - Barnaby the Bear *Barbie Dolls - Jem and the Holograms *Tour Guide Barbie - Jerrica Benton (Jem and the Holograms) *Emily - Heidi (Heidi's Song) *Amy - Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Amy's Barbie Dolls - Megan (My Little Pony G1) and Astoria Carlton-Ritz (Transformers G1) *Squeaky Alien Toy Trio - Chip, Dale and Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Rafiki and King Louie (The Lion King and The Jungle Book) *Flik - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Heimlich - Goofy (Disney) Scenes: *Children Story 2 part 1 - Opening Credits/Paddington's Mission *Children Story 2 part 2 - Orinoco's Lost Hat/It's Dill *Children Story 2 part 3 - Orinoco's Shirtsleeve Gets Ripped *Children Story 2 part 4 - Orinoco Meets Willie Wagtail/Catnapped! *Children Story 2 part 5 - Meet Victor and Hugo/"Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime" *Children Story 2 part 6 - The Roundup Gang *Children Story 2 part 7 - "Orinoco's Roundup" *Children Story 2 part 8 - Orinoco Nearly Loses His Ripped Shirtsleeve *Children Story 2 part 9 - Crossing the Road *Children Story 2 part 10 - Arrival of the Fagin/At Hugo's Children Barn *Children Story 2 part 11 - Bear Switch/The Jems Stage *Children Story 2 part 12 - Victor and Hugo's Conversation *Children Story 2 part 13 - Aunt Lucy's Story ("Your Mother And Mine") *Children Story 2 part 14 - Searching for Orinoco *Children Story 2 part 15 - Into the Vents *Children Story 2 part 16 - To the Rescue!/Orinoco Stays *Children Story 2 part 17 - Battle with Caractus P. Doom *Children Story 2 part 18 - The End of Victor and Hugo *Children Story 2 part 19 - Orinoco vs. Slideshow Bob/Saving Aunt Lucy *Children Story 2 part 20 - Welcome Home *Children Story 2 part 21 - End Credits Outtakes *Children Story 2 Outtakes Movie Used: *Toy Story 2 (1999) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington Birthday's Bonzana *Avenger Penguins *Viva Pianta *The Wombles *The Jungle Book 1 *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *Farce of the Penguins *Huxley Pig *Nellie the Elephant *The Aristocats *Oliver & Company *Peter Pan 1 *Peter Pan 2 Return to Neverland *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *Muppets Take Manhattan *Muppets from Space *Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets Wizard of Oz *The Muppets (Movie) *Muppets Most Wanted *Classic Woody Woodpecker Shorts *The Herbs *The Adventures of Parsley the Lion *Horrid Henry *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse *Classic Mighty Mouse Shorts *Bambi *Beauty and the Beast *Dot and the Kangaroo *Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime *Yogi's Lost Ark *Yogi's Gang *Top Cat *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The Simpsons *Kingdom Hearts Video Game *Disney's House of Mouse *Barnaby the Bear *Jem and the Holograms *Heidi's Song *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *Kiki's Delivery Service *My Little Pony G1 *Transformers G1 *Jem and the Holograms *A Goofy Movie *An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Disney and Sega Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Movies Spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Toy Story Category:Toy Story Parody Movies